Crush
by faithgal
Summary: Buffy Summers is the daughter of a banker, drives a silver Lexus and is the most popular girl in school. Her life sounds easy right? It's not.


Chapter One

Buffy Summers lined up with most of the rest of Sunnydale's population trying to buy popcorn before the movie started. The smell of butter and grease was enough to make anyone but a teenager's stomach turn. The line slowly moved as the workers at the Sun Cinema candy bar tried to fill everyone's junk cravings as fast as they could. Buffy looked down at her watch to see that the movie would be starting in about 2 minutes. "Come on, hurry up…" Buffy mumbled under her breath desperately wishing she hadn't volunteered to get snacks. Buffy knew she would miss the start of the movie for sure. Finally Buffy stepped up to the counter and approached the boy serving who was about the same age as her.  
Riley Finn stood behind the cash register and tried not to look like he was staring at the most beautiful girl in the world who he was serving. She was petite with green eyes and silky golden blonde hair that feel to her shoulders in soft curls. The girl was wearing jeans and a white peasant top that clung to her body in all the right places. "Can I…uh… help you?" He stammered trying not to sound like an idiot.  
"I have two popcorns, two large cokes and a choc-top…" Buffy bit her bottom lip in thought.  
"Wow," Riley said still stammering. "You sure do have a healthy appetite." He mentally smacked himself for making such a stupid comment, of course she wouldn't eat it all judging by her size.  
"It's for my friends." Buffy answered raising an eyebrow. She turned away from the counter and walked into the dark movie theatre.  
Glory Smith, one of the candy bar workers came over to Riley's side and hit him on the back of the head. "God Iowa, are you stupid." Glory snapped referring to Riley's birthplace. "What d'ya mean?" Riley asked as he watched his friend brush her chipped fingernails through her blonde curls.  
"That's Buffy Summers…" She finished on that as if that was all the clarification Riley needed. It was true, he didn't need anymore. Buffy Summers was the beautiful rich, daughter of Hank Summers, the owner of the downtown bank. Her silver Lexus cost more than Riley's entire house and she hung with a group that was so far above everyone else in the school that they could look down on them. "So Iowa," Glory stated striking up a new conversation. "You coming around to my house tonight, Faith's bringing videos." Riley nodded and started cleaning the coke machine.

A couple of hours later, Glory and Riley were sitting together in their friend, Faith Reynolds's basement in front of a flickering black-and-white TV. Faith had just dashed upstairs to get drinks leaving the two of them alone. "I swear Faith thinks there is something going on between us." Glory chuckled. "Oh course it could be because of how where sitting." Riley was leaning up against the armrest with Glory's head snuggled into his chest. "Yeah, probably that." Riley answered shrugging his shoulders. Glory looked up at Riley and sighed. She often wished that she and Riley were together but he was always falling for some little rich girl.  
"Yo, guys! Look what I found!" Faith yelled pushing through the basement door. "Beer!" Faith held out the 6-pack of cans in her left can. Throwing them onto the floor in front of the TV she started running and jumped over the back of the sofa landing on Riley and Glory.  
"Hey losers, you gonna drink or what?" Faith asked as she popped the ring on her beer and took a long drink of it. "Now that tastes better."  
"Aren't your parents home?" Riley asked with concern in his brown eyes. Faith looked at him with a smirk and tossed him a can. "Don't worry about them." She said in a haughty tone. "They gave me the beer in the first place." Riley still didn't touch the can so Glory took it from his hand and took a long swig from it. "Here you go, Iowa. Now you know it's not drugged." Glory said, a smirk on her face.

Buffy twirled the cord of the phone around her index finger as she sat on her double bed. Her back relaxed into the pillows and the fabric of the doona felt soft against her skin. She was sitting in her pyjamas, which were a pink camisole and white satin short, shorts.  
"I swear Ben, I had a really great time tonight." Buffy told the voice on the other end of the phone reassuringly. Buffy had gone to the movies that night with Ben Smith, a good-looking collage boy. He had thick dark hair and dreamy brown eyes and what was better was that he wanted to be a doctor when he finished school. Not like the dumb guys Buffy usually went out with. "Anyways, I better be going, its getting late and I have a phone curfew." Buffy was about to hang up the phone before she added. "Yep, after school sounds great." Buffy placed the receiver onto her bedside table and picked up the latest issue of _Cosmopolitan_ from the floor when her door squeaked open.  
"Dad," Buffy squealed jumping under the covers when she saw her father, Hank, enter the room. "I'm, like almost half naked." Hank chuckled and gave her a handsome smile. "Ok sweetie, I just wanted to tell you its lights out in 10 minutes, you've got school tomorrow." Hank gave his eldest daughter one last smile before leaving the room again. Buffy threw the covers off her body and picked up the magazine when she was  
interrupted again, this time by her little sister, Dawn.  
"WHAT!" Buffy groaned flopping back against the pillows in frustration. Dawn causally walked in and sat on the end of Buffy's bed. "I was wondering if I could get some big sisterly advice…" Dawn started. Buffy nodded for her to continue. "Well, you know how I'm fifteen and everything, I've started to like this guy in my English class. His name is RJ Brooks and he's so gorgeous but Dad has that rule how were not allowed to date, but RJ asked me out to the Bronze on Friday and I really wanna go." Dawn looked up at her big sister with large pleading eyes. Buffy thought for a moment before answering. "Dad's rule never stopped me. You go, I'll cover for you." Dawn squealed and ran out of the room. Buffy shook her head in disbelief at Dawn's antics.


End file.
